What i see in you
by macy08
Summary: Harry realizes what he feels for Hermione. They've known each other for 5 years now... and everytime he's with her, he feels different now..
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
When Harry arrived at Harry's window, he reached for the letter almost immediately. He knew that the letter came from the Order, Ron or Hermione. Harry has been waiting for this letter for a month now. He has been staying with the Dursley's since he arrived from Hogwarts and he knew that the letter would contain the time and date when he will go to the Burrows or maybe to London. So he opened the letter and began to read it:  
  
Dear Harry,  
We know you have been waiting for this letter for weeks and I'm happy to tell you that we will pick you up at exactly 6:30 pm. Please be ready with all your stuff when we arrive there so that we could leave on time. Don't forget to inform the Dursleys.  
Take care, Harry. We'll see you tomorrow!  
Professor Lupin  
  
"At last!" Harry shouted excitedly.  
  
Harry went down and looked for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to tell them that he was leaving.  
  
"And what are you downstairs?" snarled Uncle Vernon  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow for school. The professor will be picking me up tomorrow at 6:30 pm."  
  
"I'm sure they will." said Aunt Petunia  
  
"Yeah, okay whatever" said Harry as he went upstairs.  
  
"I don't even know why I have to ask for their permission. As if they care." Muttered Harry while packing his stuff.  
  
Harry woke up early in the morning to check on all the things he needed to bring that night. He checked his stuff a hundred times just to be sure he didn't leave anything.  
  
By 6:10, he was ready to leave. He kept looking at his watch every minute checking for the time.  
  
At exactly 6:30, someone rang the doorbell at the Dursley's house, and the moment he heard it, he ran downstairs with all his things.  
  
When he arrived downstairs, he saw Mad-Eye Moody staring at Uncle Vernon with his magic eye.  
  
"Harry! There you are!" said Tonks  
  
"Yes, are we ready to leave now?" Harry asked excitedly  
  
"In a while Harry. We have to wait for the signal," explained Professor Lupin  
  
"Okay, everyone! That's the sign! Let's go!!!!" shouted Tonks  
  
"You don't have to shout Tonks!" growled Mad Eye, his magic eye rolling around. "Let me remind you that we are surrounded my Muggles!"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm just excited that Harry is going back to our headquarters in London." Said Tonks dramatically  
  
"Enough with the drama. We've got to go!"  
  
"Okay let's go!" said Harry excitedly  
  
They all went out of the house. Got on their brooms and sped away. 


	2. Back to London

Chapter 2  
  
When Harry arrived in London, he ran to Sirius house. The moment he stepped inside the house, he remembered Sirius all over again. He felt his presence in the house. But harry's expression changed when he saw his friends, Ron and Hermione coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Harry! How are you doing? we've been waiting for you!" Hermione exclaimed  
  
"Yeah Harry! We've been waiting for ya! Mum said we can't eat dinner until you've arrived! And I'm starving!" Ron said quickly  
  
"Okay Ron, calm down!" Laughed Harry  
  
"Well then, lets go to the kitchen and enjoy dinner" Hermione said  
  
The three friends went inside the kitchen. And when Mrs. Weasley saw Harry,  
  
"Oh Harry! It's good to have you back! We've missed you so much!" Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged him  
  
"Mum! Where's the food? We're so hungry!" Ron exclaimed  
  
"Oh yes! Food. Harry I'm sure you're hungry. I cooked one of my specialties tonight! Be sure to fill your stomach! I know you don't eat good food there in that Muggle house!"  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Weasley, thanks!" Harry smiled  
  
While Mrs. Weasley was putting the food in the table, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Professor Lupin, Mad-Eye and Tonks went inside the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hey Harry! Welcome back!" said Fred and George in unison  
  
"Thanks! So how are you and the.. um. business?" asked Harry looking if Mrs. Weasley was paying attention  
  
"Business? What business?" asked Mrs. Weasley suspiciously  
  
"Oh the business. yeah." 


End file.
